


"Alright gang, let's split up."

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Fred clears his throat. "Alright gang, lets split up. Velma, Daphne, and Scooby, you take the first floor. Shaggy and I will take the second."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am talking out of my ass this ENTIRE fic. Ten year old me never saw this shit coming, me writing a Scooby Doo fanfic. Enjoy, fellow heathens.

The gang quietly enter the lobby of the old hotel, and look around the room.

 

Shaggy gulps. "Sure is spooky in here. Why can't we ever investigate a five star resort? Or even just a place that isn't abandoned and full of ghosts?"

 

Daphne shivers. "I agree with you there, Shaggy. This place gives me the creeps."

 

Fred clears his throat. "Alright gang, lets split up. Velma, Daphne, and Scooby, you take the first floor. Shaggy and I will take the second."

 

Daphne frowns. "Are you sure, Fred? Usually Shaggy and Scooby stick together, and the rest of us are the second group."

 

Fred shrugs. "Yeah. I thought it would be a good idea to change things up this time."

 

Daphne seems a bit annoyed, but she nods in agreement. "Ok, whatever you think is best."

 

Fred hands out the flashlights they brought with them, and then leaves the bag they were in by the front door to be grabbed later. He clicks on his own flashlight, and then looks at everyone. "Alright gang, ready?"

 

They split up into their two groups, the girls and Scooby staying on the floor they're already on, and Fred and Shaggy take the stairs to the floor above. They start going into the different rooms, looking for anything important.

 

Shaggy opens a closet door, while Fred looks in the dresser drawers. "You think we'll ever tell the gang that we're dating?" He hears Fred shut the drawer he was looking through, and come up behind him.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure we will eventually. I mean, it would be pretty hard to hide it from them forever. But there's no reason we have to tell them before we're ready." Fred shrugs.

 

Shaggy turns to face Fred, and smiles. "See, like this is why you're the leader. You're always so level headed" he teases.

 

Fred smirks, and pulls Shaggy into a kiss.

 

They both startle when suddenly Daphne screams from somewhere on the floor below.

 

Fred sighs, but smiles at Shaggy. "And the mystery continues. We better go see if they're in trouble."

 

Shaggy groans, but rushes after Fred down the stairs. "It's going to be a terrifying monster, I know it."


End file.
